


Chance

by lunxrphse



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunxrphse/pseuds/lunxrphse
Summary: "God gave me another chance and I'll be damned if I don't take it." In which Soobin spots his supposedly dead best friend in the Library and earns the title 'stalker' |Short chapters!| By -seoqq-
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 12





	1. 01

Choi Soobin was having a good day at school, that is until he spotted his supposedly dead best friend in the library. The blonde boy was just sitting there. His back against the book shelf, reading without a care in the world, as if he wasn't dead. About a gazillion thoughts were running through his head. Each one seemed more impossible than the rest. Soobin shook his head, trying to clear his jumbling thoughts. There is no way, he thinks to himself. There's no way junghoon is alive. There's just no way. He'd seen him die. He'd watched as the light died in his eyes and they had gazed up at the sky unseeing. He'd seen him breathe his last breath. So, yeah there's no way. No possible way. He came to the conclusion that this kid probably just looked like him from far away, but even from looking from this far he looked nearly identical to Junghoon. But that could just be a coincidence. Or maybe he had a doppelganger or may-

"Um, excuse me?"

Soobin turns towards the voice, snapping out of his thoughts. Its Kang Taehyun, the library assistant. The boy in question was looking up at Soobin with a small displeased frown on his face.

"Er, yes?" Soobin asks, confused as to why the smaller male had approached him.

"You're blocking the entrance to the library. You've literally been standing here for fifteen minutes just staring into space. If you're not coming in then go on your way."

Soobin's face flushes red and he mutters out an apology and walks into the library. He picks a table near the window, that was also near the Junghoon imposter- yup that's what Soobin is calling him from now. He positions himself so he's facing the blonde and begins to take out his math text book. Might as well get my work done and be inconspicuous as well. He thinks. He glances over at the blonde and does a double take. He really does look exactly like Junghoon. He must have been staring at him like an idiot, or the blonde noticed someone staring a hole into his forehead because he looks up and they make eye contact. Soobin looks away immediately, but its too late. He can hear the rustle of paper as the boy bookmarks his page. He looks down at his textbook, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

_Don't come over here, don't come over._

The boy stands up.

_Walk out, walk out. please walk out._

The blonde gathers his stuff and goes to walk past Soobin's table.

_Yes, I'm saved._

And he sits down across from Soobin.

_Fuck._

Soobin looks up at the blonde, who fixes him with a glare.

"Why have you been staring at me?" He demands.

"I haven't." Soobin denies, looking away from the blonde to guiltily pick off a piece of lint from his uniform.

"Yes you have! I saw you outside the library gawking at me!" The blonde insists.

"That wasn't me." Soobin lies again.

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it wa- hey!"

The blonde laughs. "So you admit it was you!" Soobin's eyes widen and the blonde laughs again.

"No! I- you tricked me!"

"No, no!" The blonde laughs. "You admitted it with your own mouth! My trickery was not involved."

Soobin just glares at the blonde who just laughs in return. "What's your name stalker?"

"Stalker?! I haven't been following you anywhere! I've only just seen you today!" Soobin protests. Which technically is a lie. He thinks to himself. I've seen your face before. On my best friend.

The blonde lifts a brow, anticipating an answer to his question.

Soobin huffs. "Soobin. Choi Soobin."

"Well, hello Choi Soobin. I'm Choi Beomgyu."


	2. 02

Soobin sighs as he listens to Hueningkai babble on and on about his crush on Taehyun. He let's his mind drift to the blonde haired boy. _Choi_ _Beomgyu_ _._ He smiles upon thinking of the name.

 _"_ \--And oh my god, he sang in chorus today! He has a voice of an angel and th-- yah! Soobin hyung are you even listening?!" Hueningkai pouts at him, upset at being ignored.

"Yes I wa-"

"Hey, stalker."

Soobin's head snaps up and he's faced with none other than Choi Beomgyu.

"Lying again huh?"

"I wasn't--" A smile makes it way onto Soobin's face. "You were listening in on our conversation." It wasn't a question.

Beomgyu plops down in the seat next to Soobin and picks a chicken nugget off of the tallers tray. "Maybe." He says, a grin on his face.

"Well if me staring at you makes me a stalker--"

"For fifteen minutes might I add. Yeah, I counted."

"--Then you're a spy kid for listening in on our conversation."

Beomgyu rolls his eyes and steals another nugget. "I guess this is a suitable title."

Hueningkai was so quiet the two older boys hadn't even noticed he was there, that is until he started squealing like a fangirl. "Oh my-- Soobin hyung you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend! And he's actually attractive too! And--"

"Kai."

"Yes"

"He's not my boyfriend we literally just met today."

"But you guys have cute nicknames and... And..." He then turns to Beomgyu. "I've never seen you before either... Who are you? Wait-- oh my god are you a school shooter?! Oh no! I'm gonna be labeled as an accessory just for talking to you! And then I'll rot in   
Prison and--"

"Kai!" Soobin shouts, though not to loud, cutting off the youngers rambling. "Sorry he's been reading to many school murder stories on wattpad." Soobin apologizes.

Beomgyu laughs and he looks at Hueningkai. "I can assure you I am _no_ t a school shooter. I'm new. Just came from Daegu. I'm Beomgyu by the way. Choi Beomgyu."

Hueningkai laughs nervously. "I'm Hueningkai. Though my friends call me hyuka or just kai. Also I'm sorry for assuming you're a school shooter."

"Its cool."

Soobin looks around the cafeteria as the two boys chat. "Where's Yeonjun?" He asks.

Hueningkai rolls his eyes. "I _tol_ d you he's at practice, which you would have known if you had been Iistening!" Hueningkai exclaims, empathizing the word 'listening'.

Soobin just huffs in response.

"By the way," Beomgyu starts, "Does Soobin always lie?"

"Oh all the time." Hueningkai answers nonchalantly.

"N-No I don't!" Soobin exclaims.

"Yeah you do! You lied to me in the library!

"You lied to me about mark from Got7 being at that bakery just so I could go and buy you bread!"

"He did _what?"_

"Its not important." Soobin quickly says.

"No, no. Yes it is. We _do no_ t play around about Got7!"

"Oh no, not another Got7 Stan...." Soobin whines. While the other two boys just laugh.

"In conclusion. Choi Soobin is a liar."

"You guys are infuriating. And one of you I've just met." Soobin groans, glaring at the two of them, while they just laugh. Beomgyu smirks and steals another one of Soobin's chicken nuggets. "Its what I do best."

~

Soobin hates math. Specifically precalculus. Honestly the class was horrible. Half the things the teacher said he didn't understand. It was like the man was speaking another language, but he hated it even more for one specific reason. Choi Beomgyu was in his class. He had taken the seat behind him. What made him hate it even more is that when before class had started, when the teacher had told Beomgyu to go to his seat the younger had complied. But as he was sitting down his hand 'accidentally' brushed along Soobin's thigh. And when Soobin had looked up in surprise, Beomgyu had a smug expression on his face. And then he just sat down in behind Soobin, humming a song that Soobin was sure would get stuck in his head. But it wasn't even about that he didn't like the boy. He just looked so much like Junghoon. He even acted liked him. He even had his little habits, like tapping on something when he's nervous. You name it Beomgyu did it. It was really unsettling. It was ju--

"Soobin. Are you listening?"

Soobin mentally face palmed. Of all the places to space out he chooses Mr. Kim's class. God, he was stupid. He looked up and Mr. Kim was standing in front of him, his hand held out expectantly.

"Uh... Huh?" Soobin smartly answers.

"Homework. I've been standing here trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. But you must be in Soobin land right?"

"I--I sorry Mr. Kim. It won't happen a--again." Soobin stutters out, rummaging through his bag looking for his homework. He finds it and hands it to Mr. Kim who walks away telling him to pay attention.

Soobin sighs and slumps in his seat. He hears a soft giggle and he looks up from his desk. Beomgyu had turned around in his seat and was facing him.

"Were you thinking about me?" He asks smugly, his head tilted to the side. "You must be. You muttered my name twice. I have excellent hearing you know."

Fucking Junghoon had excellent hearing too.

Soobin just shrugs and mumbled a "Maybe." Beomgyu's eyebrows shoot up surprise.

"What?"

"Oh my god. You're telling the truth!"

"Why is that such a surprise to you?" Soobin asks, slightly offended.

"Because you lie _all the tim_ e."

Soobin was about to answer when Mr. Kim interrupted.

"Boys. Step outside please. I don't need you interrupting my class."

Soobin sighs and collected his things, sparing a glance at Beomgyu, he noticed that the younger didn't seem to care much about being kicked out of the class. They both walk out and into the hallway.

"This is your fault." Soobin says, blatantly.

Beomgyu shrugs. "Its not my fault I'm always on your mind."

"You are not on my mind!"

"Well at least not all the time. Oh back to lying I see." Beomgyu notes. He then takes out his phone and hands it to Soobin.

"What am I gonna do with your phone?" Soobin asks. Beomgyu rolls his eyes at his obliviousness. "Put your number in. Duh."

Soobin let's out a small "oh" and does as he's told and hands the phone back to Beomgyu.

"Binnie? Really?"

"It's a nickname." Soobin defends.

"And who calls you that?" Beomgyu asks, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Yeonjun hyung." Soobin says states, boldly.

"I don't think I've met him yet." Beomgyu muttered.

Soobin was about to reply when the bell rang, signalling the end of school. Beomgyu grabs his bag from the floor and slips it on. "I'll text you later okay?"

Soobin nods and walks away waving to him as he goes.


	3. 03

Soobin arrived at home after a long walk as he had missed the bus. He walks up the path to his house and fishes his house key out of his pocket and unlocks the door.

"Soobin? Is that you?" Came a woman's voice. Soobin smiles softly to himself. "Yes, eomma its me." He replies. He goes into the kitchen area where his mother and father were sitting, eating dinner.

"Why are you late? You were supposed to be home hours ago." His father harshly says.

"I missed the bus is all" Soobin replies.

"Don't lie to me. You were hanging out with those fag friends of yours weren't you?"

"No, I just missed the bus." Soobin calmly states. His father opens his mouth to make another remark but Soobin's mom cuts him off before he could even start.

"Soobin why don't you eat and then go to your room okay?"

Soobin nods and sits down as his mom begins to fill his plate with spaghetti. Soobin digs in. As usual his moms food is delicious. But that could not save the awkward atmosphere. With his father glaring at him and his mother picking at her food. It was indeed terrifyingly awkward.

Soobin finishes and excuses himself to his room. He was scrolling through twitter when his phone dinged, nearly scaring him, alerting him that he had received a text.  
  
_You have a new message!_

**404-***-******  
Hi.  
**Binnie🐰**  
Um who   
Is this?  
 **404-***-******  
Aw you've forgotten  
About me already :(  
It's Beomgyuuu.  
  
_Change 404-***-****'s name to gyu?_  
Yes  No

**Gyu**  
Anyways I'm just making  
Sure you did the homework  
For precalc. 👉👈  
**Binnie🐰**  
You didn't  
Do it

**Gyu**  
Maybe maybe not👀   
**Binnie🐰**  
Omg you're  
Hopeless  
Binnie🐰 has attached a file!  
**Binni** e🐰   
You're lucky  
I do my hw   
On computer  
 **Gyu**  
Omg thanks Binnie.   
You saved my life🙏

**Binnie🐰**  
Yw now Im   
tired so gn👋  
 **Gyu**  
Nite👋🌙  
  


Soobin closes his phone and climbs into bed. Snuggling under duvet.

That night he dreams of Junghoon's death.

_"Soobin!" Junghoon calls waving down at him from the top of the building. Soobin smiles to himself and goes inside the building and heads toward the roof._

_When Soobin arrived, Junghoon pulls him into a hug._

_When he pulls back he's smiling like an idiot. "Let's dance." He says._

_Soobin frowns. "But there's no music." Junghoon smiles. "That's where you're wrong." He says cheekily. He walks away from Soobin to where some boxes where and pulls out a_ _boombox_ _. He sets it down and clicks the play button and soon music is filling the air._

_Soobin giggles. "Did you plan this?"_

_"Maybe, maybe not."_

_Junghoon grabs Soobin and pulls him close to him. Soobin inhales deeply. The smell of lavender filling his nostrils._

_They sway slowly to the soft music playing. Soobin runs his fingers through Junghoon's brown locs. And Junghoon sighs. He pulls away from Soobin. "I got you something." He says with a small smile. He goes towards the boxes once again and brings out a bag. "Here."_

_Soobin smiles and opens the bag. Inside was a box. He opens the box and gasps. Inside of the box was a necklace. He gasps again when he notices it has his birthstone on it._

_He engulfed Junghoon into a hug. "Woah there. You like it I'm assuming?"_

_Soobin nods vigorously. "This is the best thing anyone has ever given me! I'm gonna wear it everyday!"_

_"You promise?"_

"I promise."

" _I'll hold you to that bin."_

_Junghoon walks over to the edge of the building and sits. He motions for Soobin to join him. Who shakes his head. "_ _Mm-mm_ _. No way."_

_Junghoon smirks. "Scared?" He teases._

_"Of falling to my death? Yes." Soobin replies to a laughing Junghoon. Junghoon stands up and walks along the edge of the building acting like he's about to fall. Which scared the shit out of Soobin._

_"Junghoon stop! You're actually gonna fall!"_

_Junghoon laughs and sways even more. "Oh_ _noooo_ _! Soobin I'm falling!" And he laughs some more._

_"Junghoon please come down."_

_"Come on Soobin._ _I'm_ _just having some fun." He says, breezily._

_"Well, its not funny!" Soobin snaps._

_Junghoon just grins. "Alright, alright. I'll get down." He puts one of his feet back onto the solid ground of the roof. He was about to do the same with the other, but he slipped and fell off the roof screaming the whole way down until he met the pavement with a thud._

_"Junghoon!"_

_Junghoon didn't respond. Soobin races over to the edge of the rooftop and looks over, almost screaming again at the sight._

_Junghoon laid on the ground about three stories down. One of his arms were bent at an impossible angle. And there was blood pooling around his head. But the scariest thing were his eyes. They just stared up at him, but Soobin knew better. He wasn't seeing him. He wasn't seeing anything. He was dead. But Soobin screamed his name anyways._

Soobin awoke with Junghoon's name on his lips and the image of his bloody body on the pavement fresh on his mind.


	4. 04

Soobin laid in bed frozen in horror for what felt like eternity, but was only five minutes. He was sleepy, but did not want to go to sleep just to be ambushed by memories of Junghoon. So he decides to text his good friends.

**Three peas in a p** **od**

**Soobread🍞**  
Hi  
 **Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
Y the fuck r u awake

**Smurfjun**  
^ it is literally 2 am  
In the morning  
**S** **o** **obread🍞**  
Yet u   
Both responded  
 **Dolphinkai** 🐬  
Touché

**Smurfjun**  
Anywayss y are u  
Awake.

**Soobread** 🍞  
I jus wanna tlk  
 **Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
How abt we talk abt that  
Cutie you managed to befriend without  
MY help.

**Smurfjun**  
Wait what. Who are we talking abt?  
I thought Binnie was antisocial

**Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
Same but he snagged a cute one  
He's blonde too and I'm picking up some  
chaotic evil vibes from him.

**Smurfjun**  
Sksks what

**Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
Okay but I just wanna know y  
He calls soobin hyung a stalker.👀

**Smurfjun**  
JMSKSKE DID YOU STALK HIM OMG

**Soobread🍞**  
NO Y WOULD I  
 **Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
THEN Y DOES HE CALL U A STALKER

**Smurfjun**  
YEAH I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW

**S** **o** **obread** 🍞  
bc he caught  
me staring @   
him.  
 **Dolphinkai** 🐬  
y the fuck were u staring👀

**Smurfjun**  
Jfc was he that cute

**Soobread🍞**  
Its not that  
 **Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
Then what the fuck is it

**Smurfjun**  
Fuck kai stop saying fuck f u c k

**Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
No loser as I was saying  
y the f r i c k were you staring at him

**S** **m** **u** **r** **fj** **un**  
^  
**Soobread🍞**  
he looks like  
Junghoon.  
 **Smurfjun**  
Gasp really  
**S** **o** **obrea** d🍞  
They look   
Exactly the  
same  
 **Smurfjun**  
For some reason I don't believe it

**Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
His name is Beomgyu right?

**Soobread🍞**  
yea y?  
 **Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
found him!

**Smurfjun**  
Look who's the stalkr now👀

**S** **oobread🍞**  
lol Instagram?  
 **Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
Yup the best place to find ppI  
I has a picture

**Smurfjun**  
Send it

Dolphinkai🐬 has sent an image!

**Smurfjun**  
Holy fucking shit

**Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
Look who's saying fuck now

**Smurfjun**  
I think I'm gonna just go to sleep and try  
To pretend there's not a Junghoon clone  
running around our school

**Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
That also sits at our table

**Dolphinkai** 🐬  
jun? Yeonjun?

**Dolphinkai** **🐬**  
Welp he's gone. I think its time for me to sleep to  
Its 4 in the morning now. Gn

**Soobread🍞**  
k gn

  
Soobin shuts off his phone and places it back on the nightstand. He doesn't really want to go to sleep, but what choice did he have. Hi body required it and going to school like a zombie was an unappealing scenario. So with a reluctant heart Soobin pulled his blanket up so it was covering him and he drifted off into a vivid slumber of memories. 


	5. 05

Soobin awoke to the sound of his alarm clock blaring loudly. He looks over at the clock and gasps loudly. He had only five minutes to get ready and to get to the bus stop. Soobin attempts to get our from under his duvet, but to no avail as he only got dangled in his blanket. He squirms around and fortunately he manages to wiggle free. Unfortunately he was halfway off the bed when it did so, so it resulted in him crashing to the floor.

"What the hell was that!?" His father's voice booms from downstairs.

"Nothing!" Soobin shouts back as he scrambles up from the floor and towards his closet.

He picks out his uniform and throws it on, hastily knotting his tie. He then whirls around his room looking for his shoes, completely trashing the small space. He finally finds his shoes under his bed and puts them on quickly.

He races out of his room and down the steps, taking them two at a time. He dashes towards the front door and opens it, ignoring his father yelling at him for being late.

He rushes to the bus stop only to see that the bus was halfway down the block. Soobin sighs, he would have to walk.

He huffs loudly and begins the grueling walk towards his school. He takes out his phone and earbuds. He plugs the earbuds into his phone and then sticks them into his ears. He opens his music app and instantly the lyrics to the song 'The truth untold' fills his ears. A lot of bitter sweet memories swirl through his head. Soobin didn't know whether to smile or cry.

"Binnie hyung!"

Soobin takes one of his earbuds out of his ear and turns around. There running towards him was none other than Choi Beomgyu. The younger reaches him quickly, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey, Gyu." Soobin says, using the nickname casually. Beomgyu looks up at him a smile lighting up his adorable features. "I knew it was you! You're the only one I know that's a giant." Beomgyu says, a laugh escaping his lips.

"Yah, Kai is pretty tall. Almost my height." Soobin informs.

"Yeah, _almos_ t. That means you're still the only giant I know." Beomgyu retorts while Soobin just rolls his eyes. "What do you want Gyu?" He asks, looking down at the younger.

"I want to walk with you. I don't run without a reason."

Soobin laughs. "You don't like exercising I take it?" Beomgyu does a so--so gesture with his hand. "Not really, but I still do it."

"The only exercise I do is breathing. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less." Soobin replies, completely serious.

The two boys start walking, chatting along the way as they headed towards their school. They passed by a couple of other people they know, well people Soobin knew and assumed that they must have also missed the bus.

Finally the long walk came to the end and they arrived at their school. They both walk inside the building, sighing as the cool air greeted them.

"Well, it was fun walking here with you, but I'm gonna head to class." Beomgyu says, adjusting the straps on his backpack.

"Okay, see you at lunch, I guess." Soobin says, waving as the younger walks away.

Soobin sighs to himself and heads to his locker and Is immediately ambushed by Yeonjun and Hueningkai.

"Where is he?!" Yeonjun asks, gripping onto Soobin's uniform, his eyes wide. "Who?" Soobin asks, momentarily confused.

"The Junghoon clone!"

"You mean Beomgyu?"

"Yes, him!"

"He went to his class. If you make it to lunch he'll be there."

"Wait-- when did we allow him to sit with us." Yeonjun asks.

Hueningkai rolls his eyes. "Yesterday, he just popped up out of nowhere and sat down."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this!"

"Because you always disappear off the face of the earth during lunch time." Hueningkai says, rolling his eyes for the second time.

"Only on Thursdays though." Yeonjun mutters,

"Yes. Only on Thursdays." Soobin says, smiling.

~

Soobin was extremely tired. Which is strange since he wasn't tired when he walked to school with Beomgyu. He also wasn't tired when they had arrived to school, nor when he was talking to Yeonjun and Hueningkai. But as soon as he walked inside his science class the drowsiness hit. Soobin felt as he could instantly pass out.

He walks over to his desk and sits down, his eyelids drooping. Sometimes he feels like his memories of Junghoon are a curse. But then again staying up until four in the morning texting Hueningkai and Yeonjun wasn't exactly a good idea on his part.

Soobin's eyes begin to droop again and he has the sudden urge to lay his head on the desk and to just doze off, but then the teacher, Mr. Kim. walks in and class begins.

Mr. Kim pulls up a PowerPoint and starts reading off of it. Soobin wasn't listening. He was to busy trying to stay awake. Not that it sounded any important. Most of the stuff the teacher was saying Soobin had already learned the year prior.

But hearing the teacher speak all these facts was seriously luring him to sleep. And before he knew it he was out like a light.

He slept for a few minutes, but only to be woken up by someone beside him. He drowsily looks up and at the person who had woken him. It was Chae Hyungwon.

"You shouldn't sleep in class. We all know how strict Mr. Kim is. You wouldn't want to get detention know would you?" Hyungwon says, a teasing edge in his tone as he spoke the last sentence.

"No I wouldn't." Soobin admits a soft smile makes its way onto his face in return to Hyungwon's smile. "Detention would be a pain. Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem."

~

Soon the class ended and everyone started to pack their things. Hyungwon turns towards Soobin. "Where are you headed next?" He asks.

"The library." Soobin replies, putting on his backpack. Hyungwon smiles. "You mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all."

The two boys exit the classroom and walk towards the library. They choose a table near the middle of the library. Soobin had picked out a book so he was currently reading that while Hyungwon scrolled through his phone.

"What book are you reading?" Hyungwon asks, looking at Soobin with interest. "Its Percy Jackson."

"Really? I love that series!" Hyungwon exclaims. "Who's your favorite character?"

"I really like Nico di angelo. He's cool in a brooding type of way."

"I like Leo. He's the funniest character and no one can change my mind."

"Yeah he really i-"

"Hey Binnie hyung."

The two boys look up to be greeted by a smiling Beomgyu. Beomgyu's warm eyes were on Soobin. "Hey, gyu." Soobin greets. Beomgyu's eyes slide over to Hyungwon and his smile instantly drops as he takes in how close they were sitting. "Who are you?" He asks coldly, a strange expression on his face.

Soobin raises an eyebrow, but Beomgyu ignores it.

"I'm Chae Hyungwon. And you are?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with." Came Beomgyu's icy response.

"Um... Soobin, I'll uh, see you tomorrow for class." Hyungwon says, shooting Beomgyu a look and then he leaves.

Soobin turns to Beomgyu a frown on his face. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Beomgyu says, playing innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why were you being rude to Hyungwon.'

Beomgyu shrugs. "I just don't like the way he looks at you."

"And how does he look at me?"

"Like he's in _love."_ Beomgyu practically spits the word. A displeased expression on his face.

Soobin's heart skips a beat as he comes to the realization as to why Beomgyu was acting that way.

"You're jealous." He says.

"Yeah and I have no right to be." Beomgyu mutters, "We literally just met not that long ago. We barely know each other."

"Then let's get to know each other more."


	6. 06

Beomgyu stares at Soobin in surprise. "W--What?"

"I said let's get to know each other. Let's hang out after school." Soobin says, smiling down at the younger.

"L--Like a date?" Beomgyu stutters out. Soobin smiles again and nods. "Yes, like a date." He laughs. "Um, if that's okay with you." He adds nervously.

"I w-would like that." Beomgyu says, stumbling over his words. "When should we....?"

"How about tomorrow at twelve?" Soobin asks and in response beomgyu nods. "Great, um... I can pick you up from your place?" Soobin questions.

"Y-Yeah, s-sure." Beomgyu says, and he internally curses himself for stuttering and how awkward the atmosphere was.

Soobin smiles and Beomgyu swears he resembles a bunny. "Okay! Then I'll see you then." He ruffles Beomgyu's hair, causing the younger to let out a squeak and he walks off.

Soobin smiles to himself all the way home. In fact, he still has a smile on his face when he walks into his house. His father gives him a weird look, but doesn't say anything. Which was just fine with Soobin. He didn't really like talking to his dad because it always ended in him being yelled at. Soobin heads up to his room and shuts the door and gets ready to shower, he can't wait for tomorrow. He hoped it will go well.

~  
Soobin yawns and rolls over to look at the time. It was currently ten am, and while Soobin would like to stay in bed, he had a date to get ready for. He smiles at the word. 'Date' he climbs out of the bed and makes it up. He stretches and heads to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. When he's finished doing that he scours his closet looking for something to wear. He picks out some overalls, with an orange sweater and pairs it with some orange tinted glasses. He grabs a random pair of shoes and puts them on. He checks his phone. It was almost eleven.

He heads downstairs quietly careful not to make any loud noises as he didn't want to wake his parents, who were sleeping in. He goes into the kitchen and makes himself some lunch since it was already eleven. When he's finished he throws away his trash and heads out.

He walks along the sidewalk towards Beomgyu's house, humming softly to himself. The walk was a bit long as Beomgyu lived quite far away. But when Soobin arrived at Beomgyu's address he was taken aback. He didn't know Beomgyu was _ric_ h. The house was huge. Very huge. He walks up the grand steps to the front door and knocks. He can hear faint footsteps and the door swings open and he's face to face with Beomgyu. Soobin internally coos at his appearance. He was dressed in a yellow and blue striped sweater, which was oversized. He wore white jeans with it and some blue vans. His hair was curled and parted down the middle. In conclusion he looked absolutely adorable.

"Are you done checking me out?" Beomgyu says, snapping Soobin back to reality. Soobin's face turns a light shade of red. "I-I wasn't c-checking you out."

Beomgyu smiles. "You've made a habit out of lying." He notes playfully. Soobin just sticks his tongue out in response and Beomgyu laughs. "You're so childish!"

"Says the actual child."

"Hey! I'm only a year younger!" Beomgyu says, defending himself. Soobin only laughs in response.

"You're still a child to me!" Soobin cheekily responds. Beomgyu huffs and walks down the stairs, with Soobin's following. "Do you even know where we're going?"

"No."

"We're going to star cafe. Its a few blocks ahead." Soobin says, speed walking so he could walk next to the other. He intertwined their hands and smiles when he sees the blush on Beomgyu's face.

Together the two boys walk towards the cafe.


	7. 07

The door to the cafe jingles as the two boys walk in and they greet the person at the counter. "Hello, welcome to Star cafe. What can I get you guys?" The cashier says, smiling. "I'll have a almond milk and a honeybun." Soobin answers, smiling back at the cashier.

"I'll have a blueorangeade." Beomgyu says. 

"Is that all?" The cashier asks and both boys nod. "That'll be ten dollars and fifty cents." The cashier says.

"I'll pay." Soobin says and hands the cashier the money while Beomgyu just stared at him in disbelief. "Your order will be ready shortly."

The two boys thank the cashier and they head to a table near the back of the cafe that was next to a window.

Not even a minute later their orders were delivered to their table. They thanked the waitress, who's gaze lingered on Beomgyu longer than Soobin would have liked. Soobin takes a bite out of his honey bun while Beomgyu sips his drink.

"Is it good?" Beomgyu asks Soobin, who had let out a soft moan as he took another bite.

"I- uh, yes. Yes it is." Soobin mumbles, his face red. Beomgyu smiles and continued to sip his drink.

The boys struck up a conversation. They mostly talked about their chaotic friends, their favorite colors and much more.

"Okay, so, favorite animal?" Beomgyu asks.

"Panda. You?"

"I particularly like bunnies." He says, sending Soobin a funny look, which Soobin was oblivious to.

"I like bunnies, but pandas are cuter." Soobin says and Beomgyu rolls his eyes and smiles at the older. They finished their food and left the cafe.

"Where should we go now?" Soobin asks and Beomgyu scoffs playfully. "You only planned the first half of the date?" He asks, "let's go to the park.

Soobin nods and they both head to the park. The park was quite busy. With kids playing on the playground and the adults sitting on benches watching them. And some teens lounging around.

Beomgyu runs over to the swings and gets on one. " Soobin hyung, come and push me!" He shouts to Soobin who walks over to where he is and gets behind him. He starts to push the younger who squeals in delight the higher he goes. "Higher! Higher!" He yells and Soobin obliges, pushing the boy even higher. Beomgyu shouts and delight and Soobin moves from behind him. Beomgyu's hair was blowing in the wind and he pumps his legs to maintain speed.

"Soobin, you can stop me now!"

Soobin grabs one of the chains of Beomgyu's swing and holds it tightly causing the swing to jerk to a stop, which nearly made Beomgyu fly off.

"Jeez, Soobin you almost killed me!"

"A little bit of grass never killed anyone." Soobin replies and Beomgyu lifts one eyebrow in response.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that..."

Beomgyu laughs and gets off the swing. "Let's go sit in the grass."

"I feel like I'm just doing your bidding today." Soobin says as they sit in the grass.

"Well that's what happens when you date me. You find me so irresistible, you do whatever I say." Came Beomgyu's joking response.

"I mean you're not wrong--"

"W--What?"

"Hey, look, flowers."

"Don't change the subject."

"Aren't they so pretty?"

Beomgyu sighs and picks a couple of flowers and begins braiding them together. Soon the blonde had a small necklace of flowers in his hand. He puts it on Soobin. "Aw, don't you look so cute?"

"I'm not cute."

"You are literally a giant bunny. Of course you're cute."

"But--"

"No, buts I'm always right."

"Except when you're not" Soobin says. Which earned him getting hit in the face with a daisy. "Oh, hush!"

Soobin laughs and Beomgyu joins in. Their laughter echoing around the park.


	8. 08

It was a little past ten when Beomgyu and Soobin left the park. They walked along the dark road that was dimly lit by streetlamps. They were heading towards Beomgyu's house. Soobin had insisted on walking him home. Soobin's reasoning being that it was dangerous to walk alone at night. Beomgyu had pointed out that Soobin would have to after he dropped him off. Soobin just replied saying he was not likely to be messed with. And Beomgyu dropped the subject in defeat. They reached Beomgyu's house and Soobin turns towards Beomgyu, a smile on his face. "Did you enjoy our date?"

Beomgyu answers without hesitation. "Yes. Yes I did." A smile growing on his face. Soobin ruffles Beomgyu's hair. "You should go inside." He says, "I can see someone peeking through the window."

"Its probably just my mom." Beomgyu answers. "But you're right."

He goes to walk up the steps, but turns and pulls Soobin down to his height and kisses him. "Now I'll go." He says cheekily and goes up the steps leaving a very flustered Soobin outside.

~  
The next day Soobin woke up with the brightest smile on his face as he replayed yesterday in his mind. He gets out of bed and tidies up his room. He had no plans for today, so he decides to hang out with Hueningkai and Yeonjun today. He texted them and they were gonna meetup at the skating rink. He gets dressed, putting on a plain white T-shirt and jeans. Nothing really special. He goes out of his room and down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mom greeted him. "Good morning, Soobin. I see you're up early." She says, sipping on her coffee.

"Good morning, eomma. I'm going to the skating rink with hyuka and jun." He replies, going into the fridge and taking something to drink out.

"You're not gonna eat?"

"No, I'll get something when I arrive. They sell food."

"When are you leaving? Its already pass ten." His mother says, a soft smile on her lips. "Uh, around... Now actually."

"Have fun soobinnie." She says. Soobin walks over to his mother and gives her a hug. "I will eomma." He finishes his drink and heads out the door and to the skate rink.

When he arrives at the skating rink he is literally pounced on by Hueningkai. "Hey, Binnie!" He shouts over the loud music. Yeonjun then joins them. "Hey, guys." He says, smiling at his two friends. They pull him towards the counter to get skates. They tell the woman working there their shoe size and get their skates. They lace them up and head towards the rink, laughing as Hueningkai nearly falls the second his skates touch the rink floor, luckily Yeonjun caught him in time.

"Thanks jun." He mumbles, righting himself. "Its no problem." Came the blue haired boys response.

The three boys skate around the rink a couple of times. Even racing at one point in which Yeonjun, being the all rounder that he is which applies to skating as well, won. The three boys, now tired, return to the main area and sit at a booth.

"I'm going to order pizza. Is cheese okay?" Yeonjun says.

"How about half cheese half pepperoni?" Hueningkai asks and yeonjun agrees. He gets up and goes to the concession stand, leaving Hueningkai and Soobin alone.

"So how was your Saturday?" Hyuka asks, resting his head in the palm of his hand.

"It was good. I went on a date." Soobin says as nonchalantly as possible.

"You went on a date?!" Hueningkai explodes

"Who went on a date?" Yeonjun asks as he arrives with the pizza, setting it down on the table.

"Soobin went on a date!"

"You went on a date?"

"Uh, yes. I did." Soobin says, looking between the two males in front of him.

"With who!?"

"Uh, Beomgyu."

"You went on a date with Beomgyu!?" The two males exclaim. And Soobin shushes them. "You guys are louder than the music!" He says.

"Where'd you go? What'd you do?" They press and Soobin sighs and tells them the details.

He tells them about how they went to Star cafe and then how they went to the park. He tells them how cute Beomgyu was when he was swinging and how he made him a flower necklace.

When he finishes the two boys coo at the adorableness of the date. Soobin instantly regrets telling them because they would not drop the subject.

Even while they ate they continued talking about it. Mostly saying how "whipped he was" which he didn't think he was.

They didn't even drop the subject when they were all walking home.

Soobin wonders how he became friends with the two boys, but he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. 09

The next morning was a blur to Soobin. He had barely slept last night as his father had lectured him (read screamed at him) for hanging out late with Hueningkai and Yeonjun.

But Soobin knew his dad. It wasn't because they had hung out late. It was because they had hung ou _t at all._ His dad did not like him hanging out with the two, mostly because of their sexual orientation. Hueningkai was gay and Yeonjun was bisexual. But in his dad's eyes they were fags. Not human to him.

Soobin wondered what his dad would think if he found out Soobin had went on a date with a boy. He knew nothing good would come of his dad knowing. And he hoped to keep it from him at least until he moves out.

He finishes getting dressed for school and heads down the stairs and to his dismay his dad was awake.

Soobin continues down the stairs and halfheartedly greets his father who just grunts in response and turns his attention back to the TV.

Another thing about his father is that he only gives Soobin attention when he's yelling in said boys face.

Soobin doesn't mind though. As long as he had his mom he was fine.

He goes into the kitchen and contemplated on making himself breakfast, and decided he didn't want to stay here any longer than he had to.

So with that being decided, Soobin grabs his back from near the couch and heads out the door.

He decides that he would go to Beomgyu's in hopes that they could walk together. A smile makes its way onto its face at just the thought of the youngers name.

Yeah, okay, maybe he is whipped. But only a little. He walks into the driveway of Beomgyu's house and walks up the steps an knocks on the door.

The door opens to reveal a women in her 30s and Soobin instantly knew where Beomgyu gets his looks from. His mom had the same nose and lips. And there eyes were shaped the same, but the color of her eyes were a little lighter than his. He assumes Beomgyu's eye color must have come from his dad.

"Hello. What can I help you with?" Beomgyu's mom asks, running a hand through her disheveled hair.

"Hi, I was just wondering if Beomgyu had left for school yet?"

"No he hasn't. I'll call him. Come inside." She says and opens the door wider for Soobin to come in. When Soobin was inside she shuts the door and calls Beomgyu's name. Beomgyu's voice shouts back "Mm I'm coming!"

She turns and sees Soobin awkwardly standing to the side. "Why don't you sit?" She asks, "The couch is there for a reason."

Soobin smiles at the teasing tone in her voice and sits on the couch. A few seconds later Beomgyu runs down the stairs and stumbles to a halt when he sees Soobin.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, surprised to see Soobin in his house.

"I came so we could walk to school together." Came Soobin's simple reply.

"But why?"

"Cause why not. Why not anything?"

Beomgyu opens his mouth to answer and then thinks better of it. Arguing with Soobin when he was in one of his rhetorical moods was not gonna help anything.

"Okay." Beomgyu turns towards his mom and gives her a hug. "I'll see you when I get home."

Beomgyu's mom ruffles his hair. "Yeah, yeah, now hurry before you're late."

Beomgyu let's go of his mom and he and Soobin head out the door.

When they are a few blocks from Beomgyu's house, Beomgyu grabs Soobin's hand.

"Why'd you want to come pick me up?" He asks, looking at Soobin out of the corner of his eye.

"Am I not allowed to walk to school with my boyfriend?"

"First of all, we are not boyfriends. You never asked." Beomgyu replies, a small smile on his face. 

Soobin smiles and suddenly stops walking and positions himself in front of Beomgyu. Beomgyu nearly ran into the taller male. "What are you doing?"

Soobin leans close to Beomgyu, so close that their lips were inches from touching. This flustered Beomgyu.

"Be my boyfriend please?" Soobin breathes, his eyes trained on Beomgyu. Beomgyu's face turns red and he stutters out a yes. Soobin smiles and pecks the smaller males lips and continues walking like nothing had happened.

Sometimes Choi Soobin made Beomgyu feel so angry, But then again Choi Soobin made Beomgyu feel a lot of things


	10. 10

Soobin yanked at the lock on his locker. He'd been trying to open it ever since he and Beomgyu had arrived at school. Beomgyu just stood there with a smile on his face, no doubt trying hard not to laugh.

He yanks on the lock one last time before resting his head against the locker, he groans. "How am I supposed to get my textbook..."

"Soobin."

Yes?"

"That's not your locker."

"What?"

"It's not your locker. Your locker is 445, not 444."

"How did yo- You knew this whole time didn't you?" Soobin asks, glaring pointedly at Beomgyu. And Beomgyu just laughs, earning a pout from Soobin.

"Gyu, you could have told me sooner!" Soobin whines, "I wasted fourteen whole minutes...."

"Its not that big of a deal."

"Fourteen whole minutes!"

Beomgyu just sighs and pokes Soobin's chest. "I'm going to class, so I don't have to deal with your whining."

"I'm not whining...."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you- mph!"

Beomgyu's sentence was cut off due to Soobin's lips crashing into his. Beomgyu being caught off guard and and accidentally bit Soobin's lip.

"Ow! What was that for?" Soobin exclaims, leaning back and licking his lip.

"Its your fault for kissing me in the middle of a sentence!" Beomgyu says, his face red, but not from anger.

"God, you're so annoying..." Beomgyu mutters and Soobin winks at him.

"Only for you." He says.

"That just made you even more annoying."

"You love it when I'm annoying." Soobin says, a smug look on his face.

"Its sad that I can't even deny it."

~  
Soobin was sitting in class copying down notes. He did not want to get on this teachers bad side. Mr. Min was ruthless when it came to punishments. He once gave a student detention for the whole school year for talking during his lecture.

Yeah, anyways, Soobin was not going to risk that, but it was hard to stay focused when he could practically feel someone staring holes in the back of his head. He knew who it was of course, but he wasn't going to turn around in fear of being caught by Mr. Min.

Hyungwon could wait until class was over. Because Soobin sure as hell wasn't going to get detention. And definitely not because of Hyungwon. So Soobin continues taking notes as the teacher continues with the lecture. 

When class is over, Soobin waits behind for everyone to leave so he could talk to Hyungwon. It was obvious the older wanted something.

Hyungwon is now standing in front of Soobin and for some reason, Soobin didn't like the look on his face. "W-What do you need to talk about?" Soobin asks.

"I'm gonna just get straight to the point." Hyungwon states. And Soobin lifts a eyebrow, waiting for what he was gonna say.

"I want you to date me." Hyungwon says, bluntly. Soobin furrows his brows and shakes his head. 

"Uh... Hyungwon, I-I have a boyfriend." He says, looking anywhere but at the male in front of him.

"Who, Beomgyu?" Hyungwon scoffs. "You know I'm better than him."

"How did you...?"

"I saw you guys kiss in the hallway, but that's besides the point. I like you Soobin. I have longer than that runt. So just drop him and date me."

Soobin narrows his eyes. "It doesn't matter who liked me longer. I choose who I want, not you. And don't you ever say anything bad about Beomgyu." With those words Soobin turns to walk out of the classroom, but Hyungwon spins him around and suddenly a pair of lips are on his.

Soobin does the only thing rational, he pulls back and punches Hyungwon in the face. Now, that felt good. But that good feeling diminishes when Hyungwon laughs as blood trickles out of his nose. 

"What's so funny?"

"You'd better go get your boyfriend, you cheater."

This sentence confused Soobin and he turns towards the door and catches a glimpse of Beomgyu's retreating figure. 

Shit.


	11. 11

Soobin had utterly and severely messed up. He doesn't even give Hyunwon a second glance as he rushes out of the classroom and after Beomgyu. People were staring at him, but at this point, Soobin didn't care. He finally catches up to the blonde and grabs his arm to stop him from walking any further. Beomgyu lets out a huff and turns around, glaring at the tall boy.

" _What?"_ He spits, venom in his voice.

"Gyu.... It wasn't what it looked like... I swear."

"It wasn't? Then what _was_ it Soobin? To me, it looked like you were sucking face with fucking Hyungwon." Beomgyu says, a look of hurt on his face.

"It wasn't by choice gyu! I wouldn't do that to you!" Soobin shouts, a desperate edge in his voice.

Beomgyu sighs and looks at Soobin. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't see the full picture.."

"Why are you apologizing!? I should apologize, not you!"

Beomgyu looks at Soobin and waits, tapping his foot softly. And Soobin just stared at him in return, oblivious to what Beomgyu was wanting.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to apologize." Came the blonde's response.

"Oh!- I- I'm sorry gyu."

Beomgyu smiles and wraps his arms around Soobin's waist. "Don't go around kissing other boys. The only boy you need to be kissing is me. Got that?"

Soobin ruffles the younger's hair and smiles. "Yes, yes, I've got it. You've made it very clear, love." 

"Good. Now go to class."

"Fine, fine," Soobin reluctantly says, he reaches down and pinches Beomgyu's cheeks, causing the blonde to squeak in surprise, who in return, punches his shoulder. Soobin doesn't react to the punch, instead he just laughs and ruffles Beomgyu's hair. "Okay, I'm going to class now," Soobin says, between his laughter.

He pulls away from Beomgyu, but not before giving the younger a chaste kiss. He begins his walk to his class. When Soobin entered the classroom, to his dismay, Hueningkai and Yeonjun were there. Which was odd, since he had no memory of them being in his history class before.

He sits down at the table where they were sitting and fixes them with a look.

"Why are you in this class?"

"Why are you looking at us like that?"

"Yeah, why are you looking at us like that?"

Soobin huffs, "Just answer the question."

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. "Our biology teacher is out sick. Trust me, we're not in here by choice." he says, to which Hueningkai nods in agreement.

"Yeah, and-" Hueningkai starts, but cuts himself off, his eyes glued on the door. Yeonjun and Soobin follow his gaze and see none other than Kang Taehyun.

Yeonjun, upon seeing the dreamy look on Hueningkai's face smirks.

"Taehyun-ssi! Come sit over here!" He shouts, Taehyun looks over and shrugs, making his way towards their table.

Hueningkai looks at Yeonjun with panic in his eyes. "You- What do you think you're doing?!" He whispers. "Helping you. You're welcome by the way."

"This is not helping! This is trying to kill me by giving me a heart attack!"

"Oh, you'll be fineee."

"No I-" Hueningkai cuts himself off when he sees Taehyun seated at their table.

"O-Oh. H-Hey." Hueningkai awkwardly greets the older. Taehyun smiles

"Hey, Hueningkai right?"

"Uh, yup! That's me heh."

Soobin and Yeonjun snicker at their exchange, but quickly put on innocent faces when Taehyun turns to them.

Taehyun narrows his eyes at Soobin.

"Aren't you that guy that was staring off into space in front of the library?" He asks, in which Yeonjun and Hueningkai burst out laughing.

_Great so this is what he's gonna be known for._


	12. 12

Soobin huffed as he waited for Yeonjun and Hyuka to finish laughing. The two of them were hunched over the table, with their faces red. Taehyun was watching them both with an amused expression, however Soobin, was not so amused.   
  
Finally the two boys composed themselves and looked up. Soobin regarded them with a glare, which made him look like a pouting bunny. Like, come on Soobin, You can't be intimidating. 

"So anyways, I guess his is the guy I was talking about, at least, I'm assuming." Taehyun says, a small smile on his face. 

"Well, you assume right. It is him." Hueningkai says, gazing at Taehyun, who in return was oblivious. 

"So, Soobin hyung, why did you decide it was best to stare off into space in front of the library entrance? You could have gotten run over by a cart or something."

"I-"

"He was staring at Beomgyu!"

"Hyuka!"

"What?! Its true!"

Soobin huffs and fixes Hueningkai with a glare, which again, looked far from intimidating. 

"Who's Beomgyu?" Taehyun asks, resting his head in the palm of his hand. 

"Beomgyu is my boyfriend." Soobin mumbles.

"Yeah, but he wasn't your boyfriend at that time, so you were technically stalking him." Yeonjun chimes in the conversation. 

"For the last time! I'm not a stalker! I have not followed him anywhere!" Soobin exclaims.

"That's what you want us to think." Hueningkai, says, pointing a finger at the older. 

"Hueningkai."

"Yes?"

"Don't make me strangle you."

"Mm, how about no?" Yeonjun says, "We don't wanna see no kinky action."

Taehyun laughs and Soobin swears hueningkai had heart eyes. 

"So.... I heard you and Beomgyu had like, a falling out in the hallway." 

"Oh! Um- That, that was just a little misunderstanding. We're good now." Soobin clarified. The three boys nod and launch into a conversation about.... caterpillars? Soobin decided he would sit out of this conversation. 


	13. 13

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Beomgyu began packing his things and exited the class. 

"Hey, Beomgyu." A voice says, and Beomgyu turns around to see Hyungwon standing by the classroom door. Beomgyu mentally sighs and puts on a cheery facade. 

"Hey, Hyungwon. Do you need something?" He asks, his voice dripping with fake sweetness. 

"Actually, I do. Come with me." Hyungwon states and walks away, leading towards a dark hallway. 

Beomgyu sighs and follows after the latter. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. He had a free period after all. 

They arrive at a seemingly empty classroom, one that looked like it hadn't been in use for a long time. 

Beomgyu not thinking much of this, when really he should have, walks inside the classroom after Hyungwon.

When the two boys are inside Hyungwon turns and swiftly shuts and locks the door. Beomgyu raises a eyebrow and looks at the brunette. 

"Why'd you lock the door?" He asks, a feeling of unease settling into his stomach. 

"

Well, I can't have anyone interrupting us now can I?" He says, a smirk plastered on his face as he slowly walks towards Beomgyu. 

"W--What?" 

"I think you heard me, kitten."

At the sound of the pet name, not only did it make Beomgyu even more uneasy, it made him want to throw up. 

"Well, I, uh, I think I'm gonna go..." Beomgyu says and attempts to walk past Hyungwon. 

The brunette grabs Beomgyu by the wrist and harshly slams him into a desk, pinning him there. 

"Ow, hey! Let go of me!" Beomgyu yelps. 

Hyungwon doesn't answer. he begins kissing and biting at Beomgyu's neck, who in turn lets out small moans and whimpers. 

"You like that don't you? Such a slut." He whispers against the smallers neck. 

"S-Stop. Please." He whimpers, but Hyungwon completely ignores him. 

He smirks and lowers his hand down to Beomgyu's dick and begins palming him through his pants. Beomgyu's moans get louder and Hyungwon chuckles. 

Hyungwon pauses to unbutton Beomgyu's pants and slide them down, along with his underwear. 

"N--No!" 

"You want me to stop? But kitten, the fun's just starting."


	14. 14

Beomgyu awoke curled up under a desk. His feet were mashed up against the desk and his head was slightly propped up against the leg of the desk. In other words, Beomgyu was in a very uncomfortable position, but that was nothing, _nothing_ , compared to the discomfort-- no, pain in his ass. He shifts slightly and whimpers in pain. God, it even hurt to move.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. It was eleven. Almost two hours since he came into this damned class. Two hours since Hyungwon put his disgusting hands on him. Two fucking hours since he was violated.

He was disgusted. He felt gross. He felt so repulsed by himself. For letting Hyungwon do that to him. A loud sob erupts from Beomgyu's mouth. Followed by another, and another, and another, until he's just flat out bawling his eyes out. His tears fall steadily down his cheeks as if they were a waterfall. He hears the door being forced open, but pays it no mind, too lost in his own sadness to even care about anything else.

"Gyu- Why are you crying?" Beomgyu could hear footsteps racing over to him. Arms wrap around him, pulling him into someone's chest. "Gyu, what's wrong? What happened?"

"He....he...." He breaks out into another crying fit, not even able to finish his sentence. Soobin pulls him closer and soothingly runs his fingers through his hair.

"He.... He r-raped me...." Came the blonde's mumbled response. Soobin's whole body stiffened and he tightened his grip on Beomgyu.

"I'm going to kill him." Soobin seethes, a deadly expression on his face. "I am going to absolutely murder him."

"Its... Its not worth it...." Came Beomgyu's quiet response. He curls up against Soobin, burying his face in said boy's chest. "I wanna go home."

"I'll take you home baby, don't worry."

~

Soobin and Beomgyu were both curled up on the sofa in the living room of Beomgyu's house. The tv was on, playing quietly in the background, but neither boys were paying any attention to it, mostly cause one of them was asleep. 

The sleeping boy was Beomgyu, he was lying curled up on the couch against Soobin, sleeping all of his cares away. Soobin on the other hand, was not so relaxed.

He was rigid with anger. Both at himself and that damned Hyungwon. He was angry at Hyungwon for obvious reasons. He was angry at himself for not being there. God, maybe if he had at least checked on the younger, they would not be in this situation. But damn, who could have predicted this. Who could have predicted that Hyungwon would go that goddamn far.

No one. No one could have predicted this. And Soobin only had one thing on his mind.

Chae Hyungwon _is a monster._


	15. 15

Soobin awoke the next morning, in an uncomfortable positon and a weight pressed against him. But could he really complain? He had stayed the night with Beomgyu and they had just ended up crashing on the couch. Beomgyu was still sound asleep, to Soobin's dismay. He was ready to start the day, and besides, they had school, but he had no plans for him or Beomgyu to attend. 

Soobin lets out a soft sigh and begins playing with the shorters hair. He took the time to admire Beomgyu's features. Beomgyu was, in fact, the most beautiful person, Soobin had ever laid eyes on. He just couldn't believe what had happened the day prior, it all seemed like a bad dream to him, but the brusies on Beomgyu says otherwise. 

Soobin lets out a breathy laugh. That jerk, had the audacity to mark what was his. How bold of him. Soobin wanted nothing more, than to punch Hyungwon, in his frog looking face. But something told him that Beomgyu wouldn't want that. And if Beomgyu was against it, than so was he. He huffs softly and checks the time on his phone, it was a little past noon. Wow, he hadn't even noticed that they had slept in so late. He jostles Beomgyu softly. 

"Gyu?"

"mhmm" Came Beomgyu's muffled reply. Soobin rolls his eyes and jostles the boy again. "Gyu, it's time to get up." 

"I don't wanna." 

"Beomgyu."

"Soobin." Soobin huffs and a playful look crosses his face. "Fine, you asked for it." 

"Asked for wha-" Beomgyu's sentence was cut off as a fit of giggles erupted from his mouth. Soobin laughed and continued to tickle the younger relentlessly. 

"No! Soobin, stop!" He shrieks which just makes Soobin tickle him even more. Beomgyu was flailing around, trying to get away from Soobin. This just made Soobin laugh even harder. He continues tickling him, until Beomgyu threw himself off the couch and onto the floor, scurrying backwards so that there was a good amount of distance between him and Soobin. 

Soobin takes one look at Beomgyu's expression and bursts out laughing, in turn Beomgyu's lips form into a pout as he looked at Soobin laughing at his expense. 

"S'not funny...." He mumbles, looking at Soobin, who coos at the sudden cuteness. Soobin opens his arms for him, but Beomgyu shakes his head. 

"Come here, baby. I promise I won't tickle you again." 

Beomgyu considers this, and ultimately decides to trust the older male. He crawls back over to the couch and into Soobin's arms. Soobin burries his face into Beomgyu's hair. 

"My sweet, sweet, baby." He coos, kissing the top of Beomgyu's head. Beomgyu, smiles and pulls back to give Soobin a kiss on the lips. "I love you, binnie." Beomgyu mumbles, having burried his face into Soobin's chest. 

"I love you too, baby."


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a few hours since the tickle fight between Soobin and Beomgyu. Both boys lay cuddled up on the couch, watching peter pan, per Beomgyu's request, on the tv. Beomgyu lets out a huff and pulls the blanket up over his head. Soobin looks over at him, chuckling. "What's wrong?" He asks, a small smile on his face as he pulls the blanket down. Beomgyu shakes his head and groans. "Tinker bell is just so irritating." He grumbles. Soobin laughs and pokes the youngers cheek. "And why is that?"

  
  


"She's just- Just- ugh!" Beomgyu exclaims, throwing his hands in the air, nearly hitting Soobin in the nose. Soobin leans back, hands shielding his face. "Jesus, Gyu! You nearly broke my nose!"

"Oh, a broken nose never hurt anyone..."

"Says who?"

"Me. Says me." 

  
  


"Well, then, you're a liar. broken noses hurt people." 

  
  


Beomgyu rolls his eyes into the back of his head and leans back on the couch. Soobin sighs and pauses the movie. "Why did you want to watch it if you were going to get so triggered over Tinker Bell?"

  
  


"Because Peter pan is awesome, duh!" Beomgyu says, rolling his eyes at the fact that Soobin didn't realize this. 

  
  


"He's not that cool." Soobin scoffs. Beomgyu gasps dramatically. "Peter pan is awesome! Like, he's the best!" 

  
  


"hmm, not really, have you not seen the theories on him?" Soobin says, sparing a glance at Beomgyu. "What theories?" 

  
  


"Oh, nothing, forget I even said anything."

  
  


"No, no! Tell me!"

  
  


"Oh look, its the scene with captain hook!"

"Really?" Beomgyu's head whips towards the tv, he becomes completely engrossed in the scene. 

"You have a short attention span."

"Shut up, I know." Beomgyu says, eyes not leaving the screen. 

Soobin laughs, and leans over and ruffles Beomgyu's hair. Beomgyu lets out a shriek and ducks his head, trying to avoid Soobin's hand. 

"Come on Soobin! I'm trying to watch a movie here!" Beomgyu squeaks out, still trying to dodge Soobin. 

Soobin just giggles maniacally and starts tickling the younger who shrieks even loudly than before. "N-no! Soobin! Not this again!" He squeals out to which Soobin just tickles him even more. Beomgyu tries to get up from the couch and away from Soobin, but Soobin wraps his arms firmly around the younger, keeping him from going anywhere. 

"No! Soobin let me go!" Beomgyu yells, squirming in Soobin's grip. Soobin just tightens his grip and Beomgyu groans, letting his body go completely limp. 

"I give up!" He announces, groaning for a second time. Soobin smiles and leans down, placing a kiss on Beomgyu's forehead. To which Beomgyu just groans again. 

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"You're not wrong."


End file.
